In general, emulsion polymerization is widely used in a variety of industrial fields such as materials for coating, impact resistant materials and materials for medicines due to advantages in that it can easily obtain a high molecular weight and various spherical particles and can variably implement particle structures such as core-shell structures and porous structures, unlike bulk polymerization and solution polymerization. In particular, rubber-reinforced thermoplastic resins used in fields requiring impact resistance include materials such as ABS, MBS, ASA, ATM and the like.
These materials are generally obtained by preparing a spherical rubber polymer by emulsion polymerization and copolymerizing inside and outside rubber particles with a different kind of monomer in consideration dispersability of the prepared rubber polymer with a matrix resin (for example, SAN, PVC, PET, PC or the like). Commonly, final products are manufactured via high-temperature molding processes, so-called, extrusion and injection, with a matrix resin. In particular, ABS products are applied to fields requiring superior impact resistance and excellent outer appearance owing to superior impact resistance, gloss, coloring properties and the like.